The present invention relates generally to methods of making labels and index tabs used for notebooks, dividers, files, or the like, and more particularly to a method of making an index tab label assembly by die cutting labels from a thin sheet of film attached to a backing sheet by a pressure sensitive adhesive, printing indicia on the labels by sending the labels through a printing device, and applying the labels to index tabs.